Wyatt Chang
Full Name and any Nicknames: Wyatt Samuel Chang Age: 16 Grade: 11. Junior Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Religion: Christian Description of Appearance: Many people say he looks just like his mum. He has reasonably tanned skin, with hazel coloured eyes. He is at a good height, standing at 5'9 with a muscular figure. He has his hair shaved in lines on the sides of his head and a faux hawk. He is very young and sweet looking, and many people assume he's younger than he is. You'll usually find him wearing simple clothes. Maybe a polo shirt, some jeans and a Fedora hat. He doesn't really try and dress up for anything, but knows how to look good. He also has both of his ears pierced, and usually wears studs in each ear. He also has a tattoo for the Chinese symbols for Freedom written down the left side of his stomach (it took AGES to convince his parents this was a good idea). He also almost always carries a bag slung over one shoulder. Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): Wyatt can come off a bit cocky, but he's generally a nice guy. He's driven, and knows what he wants in life, but has a more laid back approach to anything. He has a very sarcastic sense of humour, and sometimes it comes off rude, but everyone knows he has good intentions. He's a very loyal friend, and he'll stick by you if he has to. He doesn't have the largest group of friends, as he prefers to have closer friends than random people around him. You'll never find him without his signature sneakers, which he always wears, meaning they're very worn down runners than are falling apart. One thing you have to know about Wyatt is that he wants to be a dancer. Dance is his passion and he's nearly as good as Mike, and he tries his best to improve everyday. He's almost always busting a move anywhere he can, and is always at a dance studio trying to improve. He's been learning ballroom, jazz and contemporary since he was only 4, and has been doing it since, and is also very skilled in hip hop and breakdancing, but prefers contemporary. He's a very confident person, and he can easily make conversation with anyone. He could also go out in front of a large crowd and do anything. He's also a big talker, and sometimes you can't get him to shut up, much unlike his parents, who were both quiet people. He a smart guy and nearly always gets over an A with the occasional B+. He excels in maths, science and English, while he's not the best in History, but does get good grades. He can sing, but doesn't have a particularly strong voice, but you still wouldn't expect him to be that good. He also swims on the schools swimming team, and is very good at it, but not the best. His best fields the backstroke and the 100m Freestyle. Parents: Mike and Tina Backstory: Wyatt has always lived a happy life, and looks highly up to his parents, always dreaming of following in their footsteps. Both Mike and Tina have always pushed him to do his best along with his other siblings (if added), always having their best interest in mind. Relationship History: Wyatt can come off as a bit of a heartbreaker, and likes to play the field, meaning he's had come a lot of girlfriend *cough* 11 *cough*. He can't even remember some of their names… okay, most of their names. But he's more into flings, and though does want to find a girl he can truly love, he wants to experience life first. Likes and Dislikes: Dancing, swimming, school - Likes People ignoring him, guys disrespecting girls, others talking over him, getting bad grades - Dislikes Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Swimming, Math's Club and Chess Club plus Glee Possible Portrayer: Jay Park Any ideas for storylines?: I think he could find a girl he is really happy with and he thinks he may love her, until she breaks his heart and he's absolutely shattered. Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): Not anything that I can think of. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: He'll audition straight away if he learns there's a glee club Audition Song: Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher Favourite Type of Music/Artist: Hip Hop, Pop, David Guetta, Maroon 5 Any other songs: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Category:William McKinley High School Swim Team Category:Chang Family